Disintegration/The end?
Here's how the disintegration and the cliffhanger ending goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War. it cuts back to the real world where the Gauntlet has been roasted Thor: What'd you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?! Thanos uses the Gauntlet to open a portal and he vanishes as Stormbreaker falls to the ground. As Thor is in a state of shock not knowing what's gonna happen as Captain America walks up Captain America: Where'd he go? turns his head and looks around Thor.... where'd he go? else then transforms back to their normal selves Theodore Tugboat: Double-D, can you track him? Double-D: I can try. uses a computer to track him but then a logo says: "Lifeform not found" Impossible! Eddy: What is? Double-D: Guys, I can track Thanos anywhere in our solar system, right? But I can't track Thanos anywhere. Brian: Why not? Double-D: Because its seems that he's somewhere outside of our solar system! Eddy: What? You're kidding, right?! Double-D: No, I'm not. And he's not anywhere in the galaxy far, far, away. It's if he just vanished. JK-L 99: (scanning the whole galaxy himself) I can't find him either, all systems we've visited have no signatures of Thanos or the Infinity Stones on any of them. My guess is, he's somewhere on a system we haven't explored. Bucky: Steve? turns around and he sees Bucky starting to disintegrate and then he collapses to the ground and turns to dust! Thomas: gasps Twilight: gasps Brian: gasps Double-D: Good lord! Eddy: Eh! goes to Bucky's place where he just died, as Cap turns to Thor who are both in total shock as Cap turns to the spot, and places his hand on the spot where he dies Thomas: He's gone! Twilight: He just turned to dust! Sylveon: No way! Ed: The apocalypse is among us! the battlefield, Wakandan soldiers disintegrate to ashes, much to M'Baku's horror. And then it cuts to T'Challa heading to Okoye T'Challa: Up, General. Up! This is no place to die. holds out his hand for Okoye. But he suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an anguish Okoye falls back on the ground. And he gets back up Okoye: Kumkani?! it cuts to Groot slowly corroding into ashes beside Rocket Groot: I am Groot... Rocket: No... no. No. No. No! Groot, Groot turns into ashes no. is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. An injured Falcon turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth. While James Rhodes is searching for Sam James Rhodes: Sam? Sam!? Where you at?! suddenly, we see Spike drop to the ground as he lefts his arm to see it turning to dust Twilight: notices Spike Spike? Spike! up to him Are you okay? Spike: I think Thanos' snap also got to us. Twilight: No! Don't go! I can't lose you! Spike: (lies down) Take care of yourself, Twilight Sparkle. my number one, Best Friend and Sister. (turns to ashes) Twilight: NOO!!!! Hiro: (notices he's turning to dust) Oh no. And to think I feared being scraped for years. Good bye.... (turns to dust) Thomas: Hiro! Princess Luna: No! No! (runs to the spot where Hiro was once before but finds nothing) Oh no... No..... Rigby: (sees he's turning to dust) Oh no... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (turns to ashes) Mordecai: (gasps) RIGBY!!!!! Rosie: Thomas? I don't feel so good. (Turns to ashes) Thomas: Rosie! NOO!!! stares in shock before he turns to ashes Charlie: Um guys? (starting to turn to ashes) I don't like this. I can't even come up with a joke on thi.... (turns to ashes before he can finish his sentence) Steamy: Oh Dadgum. the western engines and their beavers start to disintegrate as Rattlesnake Jake watches in shock Rattlesnake Jake: No! Steamer! Puffer! Ev! Don't leave! Puffy: We wouldn't if we could. But we ain't got no choice. Evan: That damn Thanos is doin' this to us. Steamy: It was an honor standing with you, Jake. all turn to ashes as their respective firearms land on the ground as Jake stares in shock Shai-Shay: Oh no. Rodger: Don't look now, little bro. But I think we're gonna join them too! (notices he and Shai-Shay are turning to dust as well) Shai-Shay: What?! NO!! turn dust too Big Grizz: (starting to turn to dust) Nature is now out of balance... (turns to dust as his feathers, bow, quiver of arrows, and Henry rifle all drop to the ground) Sharky: Oh, God. he sees his fins turning to dust No! No! Please, not me! I don't wanna g.... (turns to ashes) Mako: SHARKY!!! (races to his spot but only finds his firearms in place) No! NO!! PLEASE NO!! Grace: Oh dear. (she lifts up one of her legs to see her hoof starting to fade) Eds and Cows look back to see Grace fall to the ground Eddy: Grace! (grabs her neck and hugs her) Please, don't leave. Grace: I'm scared, guys. Eddy: It's gonna be okay, we promise. Grace: Take good care of yourselves, guys. I love you all. (She then nuzzles Eddy's chest before she disintegrates, leaving only her bell in Eddy's arms) Eddy: AH!! Edd: No. NO! NOOOOOO!!!!! Mrs. Calloway: Oh no. No.. Connie is walking towards Ahsoka Tano with Ezra as the Torgruta is laying on her knees Connie: Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Ahsoka Tano: I don't feel so good, guys. Connie: Please, don't go! Ahsoka Tano: Guys, find Thanos, and please avenge us... (turns to dust as her Lightsabers drop to the ground) Ezra Bridger: NO!! NOO!!!! Connie: (picks up Ahsoka's Lightsabers as she hugs them to her chest) Ahsoka.... (she then starts weeping in sorrow) Kanan Jarrus: (drops his Lightsaber as he falls to his knees) Hera Syndulla: Kanan! What's wrong? Kanan Jarrus: (starting to turn to dust) Thanos... That's what... (turns to ashes as his blaster pistol lands next to his lightsaber) Hiccup: This is not good. he's turning to dust Oh no! to dust Astrid: HICCUP!!! Toothless: (roars in shock as he tries to find Hiccup only to turn to dust too) Fishlegs: TOOTHLESS!!! Valka: (turning to dust) Oh Thor.. (turns to dust as Cloudjumper follows behind) Princess Celestia: We've failed. Failed miserably. (starts to turn to dust, but does nothing as she falls to her knees and accepts her fate, as her crown, necklace, Lightsaber, pistol, minigun, and golden hoof guards are all that's left) Princess Luna: (still mourning at Hiro's spot, then turns to dust, leaving her crown, necklace, hoof guards, pistol, and Lightsaber left) Blackie: (drops his M14 as he sees he's starting to Disintegrate) Darn you, Thano...... (turns to ashes as his firearms, Lightsaber, and knife fall to the ground) SpongeBob: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Trixie Tang: Master! Kitty: (drops her rifle and falls to her knees as she starts turning to dust) Hanah Streaker: Kitty! (runs up to her) No, don't leave me! I can't lose you too! Kitty: Don't worry about me, Hanah. I'll be okay. Just stay strong. I love you. then wraps an arm around Hanah's neck as she kisses her forehead before turning to dust, as her pistol, shotgun, and Lightsaber drop to the ground Hanah Streaker: (tears welling up in her eyes) No.... No... (falls to the ground, trying to find Kitty, but there's nothing left) Kitty... Mommy! (falls to the ground, and starts crying) Figge: (drops his blaster rifle before falling to his knees) Ocellus: Figge? Cazidy: Fig! What's wrong? Figge: (says nothing before he turns to dust, as his pistol and lightsaber fall to the ground) Ocellus: (gasps as she covers her mouth) Cazidy: Oh no. then come to the pets as they all surround Blythe as she's starting to turn to dust Zoe Trent: Darling! Please don't go! Blythe Baxter: Be strong guys. This isn't the first time you've been without me. Sunil Nevla: We can't lost you again! Blythe Baxter: Please, find Thanos. Kill him. Undo what he did. I love you all.. (turns to dust as her firearms and Lightsaber drop to the ground) Russell Ferguson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vinnie Terrio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunil Nevla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rerla walks over to Yepmihi (who is turning to dust) Rerla Lyks: Yep! Don't leave! Yepmihi: Don't worry, Rerla. I'll be fine. Please, be brave. Your biggest challenge is to come. Promise me, you'll be braver and strong. Rerla Lyks: I will, I promise. (she then hugs Yepmihi as the former returns it, before turning to dust) gasps (feels the ground for Yepmihi but only her blasters, submachine gun, and Lightsaber are left) her teeth as tears stream down her cheeks, before getting angry (whispers) When we find that bald purple thug, I'm gonna make him pay! Stewie: Brian..... Sylveon.... and Sylveon turn and see Stewie about to faint Brian: No, no, no, no, no, no! Sylveon: Stewie! run up to Stewie as Brian catches him before landing on the ground Stewie: Guys. I can't feel my legs. I can't feel anything. Brian: his hand It's okay. We're right here. Stewie turns into ashes Brian: Guh! back up and takes a few steps back Sylveon: her mouth as she slowly starts to cry Brian: teary eye as a tear drops from his cheek Stewie. Silverstream: Brian, Sylveon, something's wrong with us. young six are all turning to Dust Ocellus: (shrieks) We're melting! Sandbar: No! It can't end like this! It can't! Yona: But it is! We melt! Gallus: I'm not ready to go! There are sights I wanna see, things I wanna do! And vehicles to fly! Smolder: I'm too young and pretty to die! Sandbar: Brian, I just want you to know. I'm glad we decided to stop going to the School and joined you guys on your adventures. it gave us quite a good time. (turns to dust) Gallus: Yeah, I know I was rude at times. But I wouldn't trade our time with you for anything else, not even an autograph from Anakin. (turns to dust) Yona: Yona love being with Dog and Sylveon's adventures. Never want to forget it. (turns to dust) Smolder: You guys were rad. (turns to dust) Ocellus: Well, the upside is, at least I'll be with my parents and sister again, and King Thorax too. And Figge as well. Goodbye. (turns to dust) Silverstream: Just know, we love you.... (turns to dust) and Sylveon stare in shock as their firearms and Lightsabers are all that's left. Brian: No! Sylveon: Guys! elsewhere it shows Chinta and Rikki accepting defeat and turn to dust Terramar: (stares in shock before he turns to dust aswell) Horton: Chinta! Rikki! Terramar! Guys, where are you at?! Peter and Quagmire gasp as Cleveland and Joe look and see that they are being disintegrated too as Joe gasps Cleveland: I knew it was gonna be us! Titan, the remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers collect themselves - Mantis props up Star-Lord, Spider-Man helps Tony to his feet, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own. Mantis: Something... is... happening. disintegrates into ashes Drax: Quill as he dissolves Quill? stares in horror Tony Stark: Steady, Quill. Peter Quill: Aw, man. also gets disintegrated into ashes Edward: Uhm, Gordon.... turns and he sees Edward turning to ashes Gordon: No, no, no, no, Edward! before he can reach him, Edward already disintegrates (gasps) EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! (it echos) he slams the ground NO!! NOOO!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! Henry: to Dolphy Dolphy! Your fins! lifts up his fins and they begin to disintegrate Willy: Dolphy? Dolphy: a deep breath You were always my best friend. disintegrates into ashes Willy: (tries to reach out for him) Dolphy! Dolphy is now completely gone and Willy drops his rifle in shock Doctor Strange: turns to Stark Tony, there was no other way. finally gets erased. Peter Parker: he's fading away Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good... Tony Stark: to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror You're all right. Peter Parker: and terrified I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't- falls into Stark's arms, clutching him tight while beginning to cry I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... is a short silence before Peter speaks again I'm sorry. disintegrates into ashes in Stark's arms Nebula: Tony Stark, seeing Thanos' victory. He did it. mourns silently at their failure as Gordon, Henry, Willy, T.C., and Hugs get teary eye as they cry softly. Back on Wakanda, the remaining team members, Captain America, Thor, War Machine, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Rocket, and our remaining heroes are left mourning near Vision's dead body. Captain America turns over Vision's bleached corpse as Black Widow runs up to the other survivors James Rhodes: What is this? What the hell is happening? no one said a word. They are still in total shock and silence after what just happened Steve Rogers: Oh, God. : They're.... they're all gone. Eddy stares in shock and sadness while holding Grace's bell. As he stares at Grace's bell before he then grits his teeth as tears stream down his cheeks Eddy: THANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! echoes all around as we zoom out of the location then out of the earth completely as the last echo sounds in a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Thanos sits down and watches the Sunrise. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU Category:Sad Scenes